El reino de Atobe
by kukuruchutensei
Summary: Echizen aprendería que el mundo de Atobe es una dimensión peligrosa.


Era todo lo que necesitaba, aquel poder que anhelaba y que ahora podía utilizarlo a su antojo, sin duda alguna, era alguien de admirar, no cualquiera puede alcanzar niveles tan avanzados como él. No cualquiera puede tener un gran desempeño como el que él ha desarrollado en ese campamento. Odiaba admitirlo, pero aquel partido con aquel chiquillo de gafas le había hecho mucho más fuerte, había sobrepasado sus límites y ahora creía poder hacerlo con las capacidades de Tezuka, mientras tanto, saldaría cuentas con cierto novato de gorra blanca, por haberle ganado en las eliminatorias hacia los nacionales.

En ese mismo momento, eran exactamente las 9 de la noche, había decidido salir a practicar un poco, tal vez de paso, una nueva magnifica técnica se le ocurriría. Pero no se había esperado con que se habría de encontrar con el mocoso de Echizen practicando con el pelirrojo selvático que le llamaba a gritos: Koshimae. Que molesto.

-¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¡Koshimae! ¡Ese es el señor rey mono Atobe san! –gritó Kintaro mientras paraba su partido con Ryoma quien suspiró molesto por su compañero.

- Mada mada dane –dijo como siempre arrogante Echizen mientras se acomodaba su gorra y se acercaba hacia el millonario junto a Kintaro quien ya estaba proponiéndole al mayor un partido nocturno.

-Ore sama no tiene interés en un chiquillo como tú, serías muy fácil de derrotar, por otra parte –dice para dirigir su mirada hacia Echizen quien levantó una ceja- tú… tendremos la revancha, ahora.

- La verdad por mí no hay problema ¿Quieres perder de nuevo tu cabello Monkey King? –preguntó socarronamente el peli verde tomando posición en la cancha que él estaba utilizando con Kintaro quien se resignó a ser de árbitro.

- Ahn, No te confíes Echizen, porque esta vez Ore sama no perderá contra ti, pero si en algún lejano caso se da aquello, ore sama hará lo que quieras durante una semana, mocoso –dice mientras se quita su chaqueta.

-Eh, interesante… de igual forma siempre me pregunté qué haría un niñato rico sin sus sirvientes, está bien, si yo pierdo contra ti haré lo que quieras durante una semana, Monkey King -dice tomando posición para empezar el juego.

-¡Vamos Koshimae! –grita Kintaro para luego mirar a Atobe- ¡Vamos usted también Atobe san!

Los primeros juegos los llevó Echizen a la cabeza, no era nada del otro mundo, los mismos saques de siempre, las mismas técnicas, y las mismas frases sarcásticas, y a pesar de todo esto, cuando a Echizen le faltaba nada más un punto para juego y partido, se sorprendió cuando la devolución de su contrincante le había sido imposible de responder, ni siquiera pudo moverse, ¡Ni siquiera pudo usar la "Zona Tezuka"!

Cuando el mayor, vió que la cara del menor era prácticamente un interrogante rió estridentemente para luego añadir.

-Idiota, ¿De veras creías que Ore sama perdería ante ti nuevamente, Echizen? El rey no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente, y más ahora que Ore sama ha desarrollado esta habilidad tan magnifica ¡Asómbrate mocoso! De todos nuestros compañeros tu tendrás la fortuna de sucumbir ante el poder del "Reino de Atobe"!

-¿El Reino de… Atobe? –Se preguntó Kintaro expectante esperando el siguiente movimiento de los chicos.

Eventualmente, y como ya era de esperar, Atobe ganó por 7-6 sin duda alguna, había sido un partido alucinante, lástima que ahora Koshimae sería convertido en otro sirviente de Atobe Keigo.

-Eh, después de la última vez que jugamos parece que no has mejorado en nada Echizen, mejor suerte para la próxima –dice Keigo girando sobre sus talones para luego parar en seco- Por cierto, Echizen, desde mañana empiezas a servir a Ore sama, mada mada dane…

-Tsk, aunque no lo creas Rey mono, con respecto a las demandas, seré yo quien escoja si hacerlas o no –dice mientras camina con su raqueta.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Echizen –dice haciendo que el chico se detenga unos momentos- Un trato es un trato y Ore sama hará lo posible para que tú lo cumplas mocoso –dice para seguir caminando dejando a un Echizen con la boca y los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

-Ne, ne, ne Koshimae ¿Qué harás ahora? –pregunta el pelirrojo acercándose hacia Echizen.

-Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso… me voy –dice con el entrecejo arrugado sin escuchar los reclamos de Kintaro-

-¡Oe Koshimae! ¡Ora ora No seas tan malo Koshimae!

La semana que se avecinaba sería la peor que Echizen Ryoma habría vivido en toda su vida.

_¡Despierta Echizen! ¡Es hora de servir a Ore sama! ¡Despierta Echizen! ¡Es hora de servir a Ore sama! ¡Despiert- …!_

Ryoma ni siquiera se molestó en dejar que el estúpido reloj siguiera sonando, pero controló su ira para no tirar al aparato por la ventana.

Ya había tenido suficiente con la derrota por parte del rey de los primates, pero no le gustó nada cuando recibió al mayor en frente de su habitación a media noche con un estúpido despertador, si, si, ya sabía que no era la mejor persona para madrugar pero esa estúpida canción resonaba aun en sus oídos.

Pero no podía romperlo, a sabiendas de que Atobe compraría otro y él lo rompería nuevamente para obtener uno nuevo, que circulo vicioso tan molesto. Y era ahora que se preguntaba ¿De dónde ese rey mono pudo sacar aquel reloj en menos de una hora? A menos… de que todo ya hubiera sido planeado de ante mano, por eso el mayor estaba tan confiado en que ganaría y decidió apostar aquello. Sólo por hoy, Ryoma detestaba a Atobe Keigo.

No demoró mucho en alistarse y ponerse su respectivo uniforme para tomar su raqueta y dirigirse a la habitación del causante de sus desgracias. Cada tanto, en el pasillo veía a alguno de sus amigos o conocidos pasar pero él se rehusaba a saludarlos y más con ese ánimo y esa aura tan terrorífica que hoy traía consigo mismo.

Al llegar se detuvo al frente de la habitación del mayor, suspiró pesadamente, no sería tan amable para pedir permiso para entrar, no después de la trampa del rey mono de tener todo preparado. Simplemente giró el picaporte para abrir la puerta rápidamente soltando un sonoro "Buenos días" para luego abrir sus ojos y sonrojarse al extremo.

-Mierda – masculló mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente y se apoyaba contra esta para buscar tranquilizarse. Sólo había visto al rey mono recién salido del baño con una toalla envolviéndole en la cintura, no había razón para haberse puesto nervioso, sin embargo, el asunto le habría venido dando igual de no ser por la mirada del mayor, como si en realidad se hubiera esperado en que él entraría en ese momento, no le había mirado diferente a otras veces, era la misma mirada de autosuficiencia y arrogancia desmedida, entonces no entendía como podían ser dos cosas diferentes.

-Oe, Echizen, no te pienses a quedar a dormir a fuera, al menos ten la decencia de pasar. Ore sama te lo ordena- escuchó Ryoma desde adentro. Mordió su labio interior. Sólo debía ser indiferente como siempre e ignorar alguna pregunta del mayor sobre lo ocurrido.

Respiró hondo y entro con calma como si nada hubiese pasado, para encontrarse con Atobe quien ya tenía puesto su uniforme y se encontraba sentado mientras tomaba té de una tasa que Ryoma se cuestionaba su procedencia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó secamente el menor ganándose un bufido por parte del menor.

-Anoche, cuando Ore sama fue a tu habitación quedamos en que, como debías hacer lo que te dijera, durante este lapso de tiempo, deberías referirte a Ore sama como "Señor Atobe sama" –dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente- ahora bien, ya que estas aquí, y Ore sama se encuentra muy ocupado tomándose su té, haz algo bueno y ata los cordones Echizen- dice mientras el menor dirige su mirada a los cordones blancos de los tenis del rey mono.

-Tienes manos para hacerlo Monkey King –dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Se tensó al percatarse de la mirada del mayor, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando recién entró. No pudo evitar sonrojarse mínimamente, odiaba que alguien le mirara de forma tan penetrante, bufó para luego acercarse, agacharse y atar los cordones del mayor quien rió quedo. – Cuando acabe esta semana me las pagaras Monkey King.

-¿Cómo quedamos en que me llamarías Echizen? –pregunta mientras el menor frunce el ceño.

- Entonces, cuando acabe esta semana me las pagaras… señor… Atobe… sama –dice para luego levantarse – ya terminé.

-Bien hecho – dice para levantarse mientras deja la tasa en el escritorio donde parecía que había todo un juego de té ingles ¿De dónde consiguió aquello? Se preguntó Echizen mientras esperaba otra estúpida orden del estúpido rey mono.- Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos bajar para empezar con el entrenamiento, pero cuando acabe no creas que podrás hacer lo que se te venga en gana Echizen, cancela u olvida cualquier plan que tenga porque esta semana serás sólo mío –dice sin importarle si aquello también podría tomarse de otra forma.

-Monkey King- dice claramente un enojado Echizen entre dientes mientras mira desafiante al mayor quien solo sonrió para luego realizar un solo movimiento para tomar la muñeca del menor y levantarlo un poco más arriba haciendo gala de su nueva capacidad para ver los puntos muertos interiores de su rival quien se quedó mudo e; hilarantemente; sonrojado.

-Querrás decir Señor Atobe Sama… subordinado –dice Atobe mientras mira al chico fijamente a los ojos sabiendo que aquella acción ponía nervioso al menor.

Lo que ninguno de los dos chicos se esperaba era que la puerta se abriera seguida por unos eufóricos gritos.

-¡Atobe san! ¡Es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento! –gritó un feliz Eiji seguido por un molesto Oshitari quien suspiró.

-Sé que quieres encargarte de despertar a todos y darles animo Kikumaru san, pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí contigo?- pregunta mientras se arregla los lentes.

El pelirrojo y el peli azul callaron al ver al "Rey" sosteniendo la muñeca a "el príncipe", no se esperaban verles tan cerca, en la habitación solos, ni menos ver a Echizen rojo como un tomate.

-Bochou, ¿Qué es esa clase de atrevimiento que te tomas con el mocoso de Echizen? –pregunta Yuushi divertido, haciendo que Ryoma se soltara del agarre del mayor.

-¡Ne O'chibi! ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la habitación de Atobe san? ¿Y por qué estaban tan cerca? –Preguntó Eiji colgándose del menor quien enrojeció mucho más.- Tranquilo O'chibi, su secreto de amor está a salvo conmigo y con Oshitari ¿Na, Yuushi san? –pregunta Eiji sonriente.

-¿¡Qué! –preguntó aterrado el menor separándose de su sempai.

-Ya que –dice Oshitari después de suspirar- Aunque era muy de esperarse –dice sorprendiendo a Ryoma quien se negaba a darle la cara al Rey Mono quien no paraba de reírse.

-Ne, ne O'chibi ¿Desde cuándo? –pregunta un emocionado Eiji.

-¿Desde cuándo qué? – pregunta el aludido claramente molesto ignorando las miradas de los chicos del Hyotei.

-¿Cómo que desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo son pareja? ¿Desde que llegamos? Ora ora, es muy tierno, ver a Atobe san observarte a lo lejos al igual que tu O'chibi –dice sonriente.

-No somos pareja- contesta cortante Echizen sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Vamos O'chibi no te avergüences, de igual forma, se ven muy lindos los dos juntos –dice Eiji mientras pone al menor junto a Keigo quien no paraba de reír.

-Cállate Eiji sempai –dice mientras baja su gorra para evitar que los demás vieran su evidente sonrojo. – Me voy a entrenar-dice saliendo rápidamente sin dejar que alguno le detuviera.

-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba a los dos mayores, Atobe solo reía mientras salía con su raqueta y Oshitari suspiró resignado.

-Venga, vámonos Eiji-dice mientras camina lentamente.

-Bien, ya que han realizado el calentamiento respectivo realizarán a continuación una serie de partidos y jugaran dobles, pero no escogerán sus parejas, podrán ver con quien han sido asignados en la pizarra que se encuentra detrás de mí. Suerte –dice el "amigable" entrenador Kurobe mientras camina alejándose de los chicos quienes se apresuran para ver quiénes serían sus parejas.

-¡Oah Me ha tocado junto a ti Fuji sempai! –dice un alegre Momoshiro ganándose una sonrisa por parte del peli castaño.

-Será muy divertido Momo –dice para luego reír suavemente.

-¡Sanada fuku bochou somos pareja! –grito un feliz Kirihara mientras sonreía al mayor quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Tarundoru Kirihara! ¡Concéntrate en el partido y tus adversarios!

-¡S-Si!

Echizen observaba las reacciones de todos desde lejos, suspiró, con certeza, sabría que su pareja debería ser Kintaro así que no se preocupó mucho, se dedicó a mirar contra quienes se enfrentarían, no le gustó nada lo que vió.

_Atobe Keigo- Echizen Ryoma vs Kikumaru Eiji- Oshitari Yuushi_

Su corazón dio un vuelvo y su respiración empezó a ser más rápida. "Mierda" se dijo mentalmente. Ahora no sólo debía aguantarse al rey mono, sino que ahora debía aguantar los comentarios de doble sentido de su sempai y de Oshitari san.

-Que bien –dice alguien tomando al menor por el hombro causándole un susto de muerte- Ahora Ore sama podrá ver tu desempeño más de cerca Echizen.

-¡O'chibi! ¡Grandes coincidencias! Ahora puedes estar más cerca de tu pare- no dejó Ryoma terminar al pelirrojo, sólo atino a taparle rápidamente la boca con su mano mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y su obvio temblor.

-Eiji sempai, dijiste que guardarías nuestro secreto –dice molesto.

-Oh, Gomene O'chibi –dice para irse saltando en busca de Oshitari.

-Mada mada… ¿Qué he hecho? –se preguntó Ryoma dándose una palmada. Con lo que había dicho de guardar el secreto le daba la razón a su sempai con respecto al hecho de que él decía que él y el rey mono…si, eso. Tonto, era un completo tonto.

-Ahn, entonces después de todo ore sama y tu tenemos un secreto ¿No, Echizen? –dice Atobe mientras acaricia los cabellos del menor al quitarle la gorra. – Al menos sonríe Echizen, recuerda que debes hacer todo lo que Ore sama te ordena.

-S-Si… señor Atobe… sama –dice entre dientes mientras trata de mostrar una sonrisa forzada causando que el mayor se riera sonrojándole por la vergüenza.

-¡Bien! ¡Pueden empezar ya con los partidos! –se oyó por megafonía. Todos suspiraron para adentrarse a las canchas y otros a los tribunales a esperar su turno.

-¡Vamos Oshitari kun! –gritaba un emocionado pelirrojo.

-Ne Yuushi, recuerda que estás jugando con un intento de acróbata –le dijo Gakuto a su pareja de dobles quien sonrió arrogantemente para ir a donde era llamado.

-¡Partido de dobles, Atobe Keigo y Echizen Ryoma vs Kikumaru Eiji y Oshitari Yuushi! ¡Sacan la pareja de Atobe y Echizen! –dice el árbitro dando así inicio al partido.

- … ¡Saque Tannhauser! –gritó Atobe al momento que desarrollaba el movimiento, como era de esperarse sus contrincantes ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar.

- ¡15-0! –gritó el árbitro.

-Je, no perderemos ante ustedes chicos –dijo un animado Eiji preparándose para el próximo partido.

Y aunque nadie se lo hubiera esperado, Oshitari y Eiji demostraron hacer una buena combinación, más con el hecho de que llevaban la ventaja y tenían contra la pared a la pareja arrogante. Sin embargo, no faltaba el momento en que Atobe había decidido probar su técnica asombrando a sus rivales.

-"Es la técnica de la otra vez" –se dijo Echizen atónito.

-Oe Echizen, presta atención y devuelve la pelota –dijo un molesto Atobe.

-¡S-Si! –dijo al momento que practicaba su "Drive D" haciendo que él y Atobe volvieran a tomar la cabeza del partido, haciendo que al final ganaran, como era ya de esperarse.

-Mou O'chibi, has mejorado mucho al igual que Atobe san-dijo un triste Eiji mientras le abrazaba- Ne Atobe san ¿Qué se ponen a hacer en sus tiempos libres? Digo, eso de jugar tenis es normal ¿Pero no hacen más? –pregunta "inocentemente" el neko haciendo sonrojar al menor y reír a Atobe y Oshitari.

-M-Me voy a la cafetería – dice Echizen apartando bruscamente a su sempai y abriéndose camino ignorando a todos que le querían felicitar por el excelente partido y su buena combinación con el Rey de los primates.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" se repetía Echizen mientras apretaba los puños tratando de controlar su rabia.

Una vez se hubo sentado en la silla blanca de la cafetería Echizen supo que ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad, y eso fue lo que hizo mientras observaba por la ventana a los de la cancha 10 realizar su entrenamiento.

-Mada mada dane- Ryoma se preguntaba si lo había dicho por él mismo o por los demás. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquella situación? Y más con el rey mono. – Mierda…-masculló mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

-¡Venga! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Esas mesas valen mocoso! – Echizen sólo volteo para encontrarse con la mirada enojada de cierto pelirrojo.

-Onii san –dijo con indiferencia- ¿Qué? ¿No tienes entrenamiento? ¿Qué haces perdiendo tiempo aquí? –pregunta arrogante.

-Mocoso…

-Saa, Saa, venga Onii tranquilízate –dijo un alegre Irie llegando acompañado por Kazuya quien venía tan callado como siempre.- Felicidades por el partido Echizen kun.

-¿Eh? Gracias… supongo –dice mientras se acomoda la gorra.

-Venga, estuvo estupendo, quien diría que harías tan buena pareja con Atobe kun – dice Irie riendo al final- espero poder jugar contigo Echizen kun será muy interesante.

-Mada mada dane –responde arrogantemente Echizen.

-¿Ahn? ¿Qué haces aquí Echizen? Deberías estar sirviendo a Ore sama- dice Atobe entrando elegantemente.

-¿Sirviendo? ¿Qué no nos has dicho Echizen kun? –preguntó un divertido Irie.

-N-Nada… -dice mirando furiosamente a Keigo quien se acerca- Monkey King…

-Ya debes saber cómo referirte a Ore sama –dice socarronamente mientras se acerca al cuarteto.

-¿Eh? ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?-preguntó Atobe al ver los labios del menor moverse.

-Tú…

Disculpa, Ore sama no escucha; habla fuertemente –dice poniendo su mano en su odio.

-¡Búscate a otro idiota para que te sirva Monkey King! –dice para levantarse y salir ignorando cualquier llamado.

-Que mocoso tan altanero –dice un molesto Onii a Tokugawa quien no había cambiado la expresión de su rostro.

-Onii –dice Irie captando la atención de su compañero- debemos entrenar vámonos chicos, por cierto, Atobe kun, mejor ve por Echizen kun antes de que algo pase –dice mientras sale acompañado por los otros dos chicos.

-Echizen…-susurra Atobe sonriendo cínicamente- Meterte con Ore sama, es lo peor a lo que podías llegar. –Acto seguido empieza a caminar tranquilamente, no tenía apuros, no tenía que ser un genio para saber dónde se había metido aquel insolente joven.

Ryoma relajó su cuerpo sobre la suave hierba verde, nadie se esperaría que él estuviera allí. Sólo quería relajarse, incluso, sentía que había sido algo grosero con Atobe, pero es que ese primate le había sacado de sus casillas, no es que el tipo le desagradara completamente, sentía cierta admiración por él y jugaba muy bien al tenis. Pero esa maldita actitud…

-Baka no Monkey King –dice tratando de controlar su rabia.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, mocoso miedoso? –preguntó la voz que Ryoma no quería volver a escuchar. No esperó más, no tenía ganas de ver a Atobe, se levantó de un salto para ignorar al mayor, se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar rápidamente tratando de volver a las canchas y hacer que nada había pasado, no contaba con la mano que le iría a tomar sus muñecas, pero Atobe tampoco contaba con que Echizen le quitaría la mano de un solo golpe en su preciada mano.

Pero Atobe Keigo, no era el tipo de persona que se rinde fácilmente y dejan las cosas a medias. Sin esperar más, volteo a Echizen y le estampó contra un árbol haciendo que el chico gimiera de dolor.

-¿Tanto drama por un sirviente rey mono? –mencionó Echizen entre dientes.

-¿Tanto drama por cumplir tus apuestas Echizen? – dijo el mayor haciendo que el chico callara de golpe y bajara la cabeza para luego darse cuenta en qué tipo de situación se encontraban.

-Sólo suéltame idiota –demandó seriamente.

-¿Para que vuelvas a huir Echizen? Ore sama no es tan idiota –dice sin tratar de ocultar el tono de molestia en su voz.

- Kikumaru sempai y Oshitari san pueden hacer que todos empiecen a pensar otra cosa –dice sin darse cuenta que se estaba sonrojando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor.

-Después de todo sigues siendo un crío –dice buscando molestar al menor.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunta Echizen levantando su rostro de un solo golpe.

-Normalmente, cuando algo no nos incomoda no demostramos ese tipo de reacciones, cuando alguien se sonroja es porque cierto tema le avergüenza o no sabe cómo comportarse ante eso, y aún hay más –dice acercando su cara a la de Echizen haciendo que este se sonrojara aún más- una persona puede tratar de coquetearte, depende de ti si dejarás que tenga algún efecto o no, si esa persona no te gusta, nada pasa y solo te alejas, pero si sientes algo por esa persona, aún sea el más mínimo sentimiento, te quedas inmóvil o te sonrojas… tal y como lo estás haciendo en este momento Echizen.

- I-Idiota… ni siquiera sabes que estas… diciendo –dice bajando su tono de voz.

- No creas que puedes engañar a Ore sama –dice seriamente- ¿Crees que Ore sama no se da cuenta de pequeños detalles? Hay cientos de personas que se interesan en Ore sama y Ore sama no debe ignorar las reacciones que causa en todos, incluso en alguien como tú. Cuando entraste a la habitación, cuanto te miré seriamente al momento en que quisiste desobedecerme, cuando Eiji malentendió todo, durante el partido y ahora, cada vez te haces más parecido a un tomate. A Ore sama no le incomoda, sabe que causa esas reacciones tanto en hombres como mujeres, pero a Ore sama no le gusta lo que puede obtener fácilmente, le gusta luchar por lo que quiere, le gusta los retos y tú, mi querido Echizen, eres el reto más grande al que Ore sama se ha enfrentado.

-C-Cállate Rey M-Mono –dice bajando su cabeza tratando de ignorar al mayor- No sabes lo deplorable que es estar en mi lugar, sintiéndome desprotegido por algo como esto y más por alguien como tú.

-No trates de cambiar el tema, para muchos esto era predecible, Incluso Eiji y Oshitari lo dijeron antes…

"_Aunque era muy de esperarse"_

"_Ora ora, es muy tierno ver a Atobe san observarte a lo lejos al igual que tu O'chibi"_

-¿Desde cuándo empezaste a sentirte así?

-N-No sé a qué te refieres rey mono

-No te hagas el tonto Echizen, Ore sama está hablando seriamente –dice tomando al menor del mentón para obligar que lo viera.

Ryoma ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No quería decirlo, no quería rebelar algo tan bochornoso. Pero huir no era algo común en él.

-D-Desde… el partido…. Las eliminatorias… desde entonces… -dice tratando de voltear su cara pero el mayor no le dejó.

- Excelente… -Atobe soltó la cara del chico y se separó un paso del menor, Echizen alzo su cara para ver al mayor sonriendo, pero sin ese toque arrogante, era más una sonrisa inocente y amable- Volvamos al entrenamiento, no creas que por esto dejarás de obedecer a Ore sama.

-S-Si…

Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema durante lo que sobraba de la semana, Atobe era más discreto ahora con lo de las ordenes y Echizen las hacía sin quejarse tanto, incluso se levantaba antes de que el estúpido reloj de Atobe empezara con aquella endemoniada canción.

"Mierda" –se repetía todos los días.

**Omake**

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Echizen sin creérselo aun.

-Ore sama ha dicho que por tu buen comportamiento, te concederá ahora un deseo, puedes pedir lo que quieras mocoso, luego podrás alabar a Ore sama en todo su esplendor- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Echizen se quedó sin habla, podía pedir un nuevo equipo de tenis completo o una dotación de Ponta por el resto de su vida, pero durante la semana hubo una duda que nunca se sacó.

-Ya sé que quiero-dice decisivamente y sin mostrar temor alguno.

-Bien, pues dilo ya, Ore sama no tiene todo el día –dice Atobe poniéndose la chaqueta para salir a entrenar, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo en su habitación.

- B-Be… ¡B-Bésame! –dijo Echizen maldiciendo el momento en que decidió abrir su bocota una semana antes.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Atobe sin mostrar sorpresa.

-Que me… b-beses rey mono –dice tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunta acercándose hacia el chico sigilosamente.

-¡S-Sólo haz…! – no continuó, el mayor solo presiono sus labios contra los suyos y los separo en menos de un minuto.

-¿Feliz? –pregunta Atobe con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Como me lo imaginé –dijo Echizen tocándose sus labios- frio… sin sentimiento… y… a pesar de ello… sorprendentemente cálido –dijo sorprendiendo al millonario. –O-Oye… hace frio ¿Podrías volver a-?

Nuevamente las palabras sobraron al momento en que Atobe volvió a presionar sus labios contra los del menor quien cerró los ojos. Al momento de separarse se miraron sin decir nada.

-Otro…-demandó Echizen, Atobe sólo se agachó más y volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de Echizen introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del menor quien se limitó a dejarse llevar por el rey.

Y nuevamente la puerta se abre dejando entrar algunos gritos de horror.

-¡Yo les había dicho! ¿Por qué no me quisieron creer? –preguntó al parecer Kikumaru a dos chicos que no pudieron soportar la presión y salieron corriendo. -¿Eh? ¡Kirihara san! ¡Nyoh san! ¡Vuelvan! –grita Eiji saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Kikumaru sem-!

-Echizen, no te atrevas a ignorar a Ore sama –dice Atobe sonriente

-G-Gomene –dice volviendo a mirar al mayor.

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer –dice mientras volvía a posar sus labios sobre el menor quien puso sus manos en la espalda del mayor al momento en que se ponía en puntillas.

Una apuesta es una apuesta

Pero Ryoma se las pensaría mejor la próxima vez que decidiera apostar contra su _pareja…_


End file.
